crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK-Infernal Dragon
RPK-Infernal Dragon is a VVIP machine gun variant of RPK in CrossFire. Overview RPK-Infernal Dragon is a VVIP weapon based on the RPK, released along with the AWM-Infernal Dragon. This weapon features the Infernal Dragon sculpture coiling the weapon from the barrel to the receiver. It also has an expanded magazine capacity, enhanced accuracy, and faster drawing and reloading speed. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * High rate of fire. * Very high magazine capacity. * Fast reloading speed. * Fast drawing speed. * Has VVIP boost effects. (see Effects below) 'Disadvantages' * Heavyweight. * High recoil. Effects The RPK-Infernal Dragon has various effects to its owner and every other players in the room. The effects are: * 200% EXP bonus for the owner; * 30% EXP bonus for everybody in the same room; * 20% GPs bonus for everybody in the same room; * 50% Points bonus in PVE modes for the owner; * 10% points bonus in PVE modes for everybody; * Addtionnal 20 bullets for every machine gun owned. Note: '' * Thus meaning the owner will have 170 ammo by default on his RPK-Infernal Dragon or 190 if he owns two and equips both. If he trades the gun, the ammo will be 150 for whoever picks it up. * VVIP boosts are stackable. Availability * CrossFire '''China' * CrossFire Japan * CrossFire Vietnam * CrossFire North America * CrossFire Philippines * CrossFire Indonesia * CrossFire Russia * CrossFire Europe * CrossFire South America * CrossFire Espanol * CrossFire Korea Trivia * This is the last VVIP weapon to feature an entire set of unique animation. All subsequent VVIP weapons only has faster animation to give it boosted stats, although Thompson-Infernal Dragon has a slightly modified draw animation while M4A1-S Jewelry features an unique reload animation as well. The Field Shovel-Born Beast also have new secondary attack animation, though it's toggleable. ** Technically, Desert Eagle-Born Beast also features an entire set of unique animation, but it's a two-pieces weapon comparing to normal DE which is only one. * In CrossFire Vietnam, this gun was supposed to come alongside AWM-Infernal Dragon in July 2013 patch, but it was left out for unknown reason. Only one month later it was added to VVIP Shop. * The RPK-Infernal Dragon is the only VVIP gun not to feature any sale-off upon its release in CrossFire Vietnam. ** The M4A1-S Transformer has the same problem, albeit it could be bought in a package with Wave Mode stuff (Gems, Gem Removal Coupon and Stabilizer device) at no cost for bonus items. **Prior to this gun's release, both AK-47-Beast and AWM-Infernal Dragon received discount on the webmall (500 vcoin for AK-47-Beast and 300 vcoin for AWM-Infernal Dragon, applied to users who already own AK47 Beast). * Unlike the Points Bonus glitch, the RPK-Infernal Dragon owner will receive the 60% Bonus on-the-fly during PVE matches. This applies to both score against zombies/mechs and the Clear Bonus points at the end of each rounds (kill streaks in EMD Lab excluded). ** This ensures that user with RPK-Infernal Dragon will always get the most points for themselves before anyone else, and in case they get kicked/disconnected, they will still be able to keep some prizes. ** The points bonus in PVE matches is displayed after each round ends, except the last round and Mission Bonus, though players will still receive full bonus points. * Due to its various bonuses and fair price, the RPK-Infernal Dragon is considered one of the best VVIP gun released up to date. It is highly recommended for players who like Mutation Mode and or PVE modes such as Challenge or Defense, although the Thompson-Infernal Dragon could also be considered. * In Crossfire Philippines, RPK-Infernal was removed in Item Shop VVIP and becomes RPK Infernal Dragon Lotto after the patch update. Gallery Rpk-dragont-turnRD.png|Render (Side View) RPK-ID HUD.png|HUD HUD RPK-INFERNALDRAGON.png|HUD Icon Rpk id gif ru.gif|RPK-Infernal Dragon Spin (360*) SFG-RPK-VIP.png|Artwork Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Machine Gun Category:VVIP